


He moves in his own way

by Basttop



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dan's weird dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kyle love dan's dancing, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, They drink a lot of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basttop/pseuds/Basttop
Summary: "As you would have noticed, I'm potentially the worst dancer in the entire continent."





	He moves in his own way

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I love love love Dan's dance moves. He makes me feel like I'm not that bad at dancing. And he taught me to just enjoy dancing, whether you're good at it or not.
> 
> Title is from She moves in her own way by The Kooks (but obvs I changed the pronouns)

“Alright, this next song is a cover. I’m sure some of you will recognise it. Basically, I wanna ask you guys a favour. As you would’ve noticed, I’m really, really, really fucking bad at dancing. But, the one thing I can do, and what most people can do, is jump up and down. The pogo, easiest dance move in the world. So, with this next song, I massively appreciate your help. When the time is right, I’m going to shout ‘Everybody get down!’ And if you can be bothered, it’d be wicked if we all got down and then jump up and down together, and it’ll make me feel like less of an idiot and I think it could be fun. Anyway, I’m going to shut up. Let’s play the next song.”

It had become kind of a ritual. Something Dan always told the crowd to get them dancing with him. And he wasn’t downplaying himself. He really was bad at dancing. But that didn’t stop him from jumping up and down, running around the stage and dancing his heart out to his own songs.

It was something Kyle really loved. As awkward as the guy was, he wouldn’t ever hold himself back when it came to him dancing on stage. Kyle was mostly bound to his keyboard, so not much dancing for him, although he tried to as much as he could. Dan’s dancing was contagious. Even Will, not the most exuberant person, couldn’t stand still. With Dan dancing around the stage like he did every night, he made a party of the gig, giving everybody a great time.

It wasn’t the only thing that Kyle loved about Dan. One of the most important things, yes. But not the only thing. He loved Dan’s goofiness, which also was reflected in his dancing. He loved when Dan was being all serious about his almost obsessions like other artists or the series and films he liked to watch. He loved that Dan could talk about it for hours. More than once Dan had made Kyle watch a film he loved. More than once Kyle didn’t really liked them, they were vague and confusing. But Dan’s enthusiasm about them made Kyle like them more.

First Kyle thought he just really loved his bandmate, as a friend, nothing more. Because, Kyle had a girlfriend, who he really loved. But as of lately, he discovered he’d rather share his time with Dan than with his girlfriend. He found out he would always go to Dan first when experienced something if it was something small, like a crazy fan he saw on twitter. Or something bigger, like when he found out his sister was getting married. He didn’t tell his girlfriend, no he first went to Dan. At first he didn’t really think much of it, like, Dan was closer. But why did he want to tell Dan but not tell Woody or Will, or anybody else on the crew. No he only thought about telling Dan about what happened in his life. Only then he thought that that wasn’t really normal. And it wasn’t really fair to his girlfriend either. He hadn’t had time to talk to her about it yet, as he didn’t want to do that over the phone. Because as much as he loved her, he didn’t really see a future with her anymore.

But that was something he would have to think about later. Already four songs had passed while he was lost in thoughts. And Dan had shot him some confused looks already, as Kyle had made more than a few mistakes during those songs. He better focus on Dan and his dancing.

-

After the gig they went backstage. The show had been energetic, the crowd was amazing and really danced their asses of together with Dan. They all were high on adrenaline coming backstage and in for a small party. Woody handed them all a beer, toasting to another amazing night.  All the while Dick tried to stop some fans from sneaking backstage. One girl managed though, jogging towards Kyle who was deep in conversation with a guy of the opening band.

He got startled when the girl hugged him, telling him she was so in love with him and that they should go on a date sometime.

“I’m sorry to inform you I have a girlfriend, dear,” Kyle smiled at the fan. She was short. She didn’t even reach his shoulder.

“That’s enough hugging I think,” Kyle heard Dan say, angry expression present on his face. With that Dan stepped forward to pull the girl away from Kyle.

“But it’s my birthday!” The girl whined. “Can’t I at least get a birthday kiss from you, Kyle?”

Kyle looked at her, the girl had some nerve, but he could laugh about it. She really wasn’t the craziest fan he had met. “Nah, don’t think so, love. You can get another hug though,” he answered, opening his arms.

“Happy birthday, kiddo,” he said while hugging her.

“Yes, happy birthday! Now grab a beer real quick and then go yeah? You’re over 21 I hope?” Dan told the fan.

The girl beamed after the hug, “Yes I am,” she answered, accepting the beer Dan offered her. “Thank you!”

And with that the girl disappeared, leaving the guys behind a bit startled.

“Well,” Woody commented, “It’s almost a first a fan that crazy didn’t sneak in for Dan. He gets the most crazy fans most times.”

“She wasn’t that crazy,” Kyle tried to moderate.

Dan scoffed at that. “She fucking said she was in love with you. I don’t know but that sounds pretty crazy to me.”

“Jealous, mate?” Kyle teased. He hoped he would be.

Dan didn’t answer, only shot him a glare and picked up his drink again.

The rest of the night they didn’t talk about the fan or any other fan anymore. Dan did end up in a fridge and Kyle did manage to almost drink his own weight in alcohol though. Tomorrow was a day off, luckily.

-

Kyle finally talked to his girlfriend. Well ex-girlfriend now, he guessed. He really didn’t wanted to do it over the phone. But she was supposed to come over to tour with them for the last two weeks and he also really wanted her to come over only for him to break up with her. He supposed there was no real right moment. And because he wasn’t really up for spending two weeks with her and Dan at the same time he decided to break up over the phone. She had cried. She hadn’t really seen it coming. He called a friend of hers afterwards, if she wanted to go over to comfort her. He hadn’t really handled it well.

But at the end he was happy that it was over. He could be happy single until he had made a plan about telling Dan how he felt and charm him into liking him back. He believed Dan had some feelings for him, there were a lot of lingering touches, a lot of flirty comments and they joked a lot about being together because the fans already thought they were.

It was funny that the fans already saw the chemistry they had going on between them, Kyle thought. He also noticed they had. It wasn’t necessarily romantic. But there was definitely chemistry. No one could deny that.

And of course Dan had been the first he told about the breakup. He didn’t really tell him the real reason behind it though. Kyle thought it was better to take it slow on that point. He wanted to tell Dan but they had time.

He had reacted shocked. He couldn’t believe Kyle really would break up with her. Dan knew that things weren’t always perfect, Kyle told him several times. But didn’t all relationships have their ups and downs? And considering the touring they did, he wasn’t really surprised they had had some troubles. But he hadn’t seen a breakup coming. Not that Kyle seemed too sad about it, Dan thought.

So nothing really changed after Kyle had told him, except for maybe they hung out together more. Both the girlfriends of Will and Woody came over for the last two weeks of tour, which meant they spent most of their time with them. And which meant Kyle and Dan were alone with the two of them way more than before Kyle had broken up with his girlfriend.

-

It almost was the end of their tour. Tonight they had a night off. Yesterday they had played at this festival, not that big, but it had been fun. And tonight they were able to enjoy the festival as a guest instead of an act. Dan had wanted to see Vampire Weekend play but no one but Kyle had wanted to go with him. As they both already had their fair share of different kinds of alcohol, they were pretty hyper walking into the tent where Vampire Weekend would play. They stayed a bit in the back, preferring the space over being close to the stage. When the band started playing Dan and Kyle both screamed their lungs out not caring about the looks a few bystanders threw them. It was the alcohol probably.

One song in Kyle told Dan he would get some more drinks. When he returned he saw Dan dancing to the music. And as horrible Dan’s dancing was, also off stage, Kyle couldn’t help to feel the rush of affection coursing through his body. He chuckled to himself. The guy was something else, he thought.

He decided to join Dan in his dancing. If Dan could get away with it, he certainly would. While dancing he handed one of the drinks to Dan.

“Thanks!” Dan grinned. He truly looked happy. And he truly looked freaking handsome. His hair was even wilder than it normally was, something Kyle didn’t think was possible, which he told Dan.

“I don’t even know man, I think my hair is leading its own life,” Dan yelled in his ear. Kyle could hear the smile in Dan’s voice and could feel the shivers running down his spine because of how close Dan was.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, you can definitely pull it off,” Kyle yelled back. This wasn’t really the place to hold a conversation though, so the stuck to dancing and drinking.

They danced close, alcohol really eliminating all boundaries they might have had before. It wasn’t exactly grinding what they did but it came close. And Kyle’s mind was hazy due to Dan’s dancing. It did things to him he hadn’t really felt before.

“You want to get out of here?” he asked Dan, trying to get as close to the other as possible. He really wanted to kiss Dan but he had the presence of mind to not do that here, with a couple of thousand people surrounding them.

Dan only nodded, sending him a look as if to say he had the same thoughts as him and grabbing Kyle’s hand so he wouldn’t lose him while they made a way through the crowd.

They finally found some privacy in the form of an abandoned trailer. They looked around to see if no one would come and shoo them away but they only saw two people talking a couple of feet away, backs turned to the trailer.

So they sneaked in, locking the door behind them. Before Dan had properly locked the door though, Kyle had lunged forward, attacking Dan’s lips with his own.

It was messy really. Kyle had never kissed a guy before and he was used to being the dominant one. But Dan apparently did not agree with that as they kept fighting over dominance.

It wasn’t what Kyle had imagined first kissing his bandmate. But it was okay, cause although it was sloppy. He still was kissing Dan. And that was all that counted for Kyle.

After some more knocking of teeth and biting each other’s tongue and lips they both burst into laughter.

“Wait, wait,” Dan chuckled, their mouths still sort of connected. “let me lock the door properly first. Before anyone tries to disturb us.” Dan winked at Kyle while he said that.

And Kyle fucking loved this flirty side of Dan. He didn’t see it often but he couldn’t ever get enough of it.

“Huh, good to know you don’t like being watched,” Kyle commented. And Kyle just said he loved Dan’s flirty side right? But now that he saw him blushing profusely, he didn’t know which side he preferred more.

It didn’t really matter, as Kyle connected their lips together again. And this time Dan let Kyle take dominance. Dan complied to open his mouth and let Kyle explore it with his tongue.

And with all the doors and windows closed, with their own heat that grew between them, the temperature in the trailer rose rather quickly.

And they both had the same idea how to deal with that, seeing as they both were grabbing at each other’s clothes to get them off.

Dan’s shirt was gone first, to which Kyle let his hands roam over Dan’s torso. The skin was pale but so smooth. When Dan started to blush again, he decided he wanted Kyle’s shirt of too. Kyle agreed, pulling his own shirt over his head.

There was a pause between them. They both watch each other. Both soaking in the others body. After a few moments they locked eyes. Kyle saw Dan’s eyes were full of lust, full of want and he imagined it was a reflection of what was visible in his own eyes. Because he wanted the guy standing in front of him so bad.

Dan reached forward, he kissed Kyle vigorously all the while fumbling with the belt of Kyle’s pants. It took a little while, opening someone else’s belt was way harder than you own, especially when you were also kissing said someone. But he managed, pulling it down over his thighs.

With his pants undone Kyle stumbled back to the couch that was against the wall of the trailer. Sinking down he pulled Dan with him on his lap.

Dan broke the kiss to leave a trail of kisses alongside Kyle’s jaw. The beard tickled him but he powered through it till he reached Kyle’s neck. That’s what he really wanted to kiss.

Kyle gasped when he felt Dan sucking and biting his neck, it felt fucking great.

“Dude, ah… don’t leave marks please, I’m not ready to explain them, really,” Kyle managed to bring out.

He felt Dan still above him, as if he realised what he was doing. “Right, yes,” he said, getting up again.

Kyle put his hands on Dan’s hips, they were soft, small bit of fat on them. Kyle was kind of mesmerised with how quick this all went. Not that he had any complaints, he just needed a moment, staring at Dan’s chest and stroking his hips.

“What?” Dan asked when Kyle had stayed like that for over a minute, bringing Kyle out of his thoughts.

“Uh… Nothing, nothing, had not imagined this when you asked me to see Vampire Weekend though,” Kyle grinned.

Dan grinned at that too, “Well, me neither, but I’m not really complaining, you?”

“Nah, man. Won’t ever complain about getting some.”

“Get some what?” Dan teased, grinding his hips against Kyle’s.

That drew a groan from Kyle’s lips, “Ah, well I hoped you would go down on me?”

Dan only looked at him through hooded eyes while getting off Kyle’s lap. He pulled Kyle’s trousers down to his ankles so Kyle could kick them off, together with his shoes.

He got on his knees before Kyle, hooking his fingers under the band of Kyle’s boxer briefs. “I think I’m able to do that,” he told him, pulling the underwear down to the ground.

Dan wrapped his hand around Kyle’s cock, pumping up and down a few times, earning a small moan out of Kyle. Then he licked at the head of his cock, making Kyle even moan more.

Deciding he had teased Kyle enough he took him into his mouth, sucking around the head and getting as far down as possible.

“Oh god, Dan, please go on, this is.. ah… this is amazing,” Kyle murmured, his eyes rolled back into his head and his hands finding their way into Dan’s hair.

Dan hummed around Kyle’s cock, sending a vibration through his body and started bobbing his head up and down.

It wasn’t long before Kyle felt the heat in his abdomen grow, feeling he was getting close. “Fuck, Fuck, I’m close, I’m close,” he groaned out, not really able to make much of a coherent sentence.

Dan got off of him but started pumping him with his hand, faster and faster flicking his wrist and making Kyle come over his own stomach, white strands of cum decorating it.

Coming down from his high, Kyle locks eyes with Dan, pulling him beside him on the couch. He kissed Dan, tasting himself on Dan’s tongue. It was kinda gross but he still loved it.

“God,” Kyle brought out, their foreheads still connected a hand stroking Dan’s jaw, “Who knew you were so good at giving head?”

“I did,” Dan grinned back at him “You really weren’t the first guy I sucked off.”

And fuck, that was hot. He felt his dick twitch again with how casual Dan told him that.

“Now let me help you then,” Kyle answered. Attacking Dan’s neck with his mouth and unbuckling Dan’s belt.

Dan helped him by pulling his own pants and boxer briefs off and Kyle had to stop and admire the guy next to him. He was just so fucking gorgeous.

He started to jack Dan off, leaving kisses over his chest and sucking at one of his nipples.

He felt Dan bucking into his hand, searching for more friction faster. Kyle complied, picking up the pace. Dan started whimpering and panting beneath him telling Kyle it was so good and he was close. So Kyle kissed him again, attacking his lips, and that’s when Dan reached his climax, moaning Kyle’s name into his mouth.

Kyle lets Dan get his breath again, while he gets up in search of something to clean them up a bit.

Finding a seemingly clean towel he wiped his stomach with it and walked to Dan to clean him up too.

When he looked at him he saw him with closed eyes, a blissful smile on his face.

Kyle carefully cleaned Dan’s stomach, to which he opened his eyes again, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this gentle,” he teased sleepily.

“Ah, well there’s so much you don’t know about me yet,” Kyle grinned, putting his clothes back on again.

At that Dan got up again too, getting his boxer briefs and pants and put them on again.

When they both were dressed again they got out of the trailer. There were a lot more people around the trailer now, but Kyle smiled at all of them sweetly, grabbing Dan’s hand and walked away as if they did nothing wrong.

They both started to laugh when they were out of hearing distance. “You think they heard us?” Dan asked.

“Nah, don’t think so. And besides, who cares, it’s not that we’ll see them again.”

Dan shrugged at that. “True.”

“I mean, if I knew sex with you was so much better than your dancing, I would have made a move way sooner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated as always.
> 
> Right, for the people who also read "Trying to keep my composure" I will update it *soon* 
> 
> No kidding, I'm working on it, just a little bit stuck. It will work out eventually :))
> 
> <3


End file.
